


If You Get This

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	If You Get This

Sam stood in the door frame, suspended between Impala's black leather and the open sky.

 _Uh, hey. It’s … it’s me again._

Throat constricted, traitorous blood pumping through his veins, nerves shattered and worn; it never used to be this hard.

 _I can’t help what I am. I’m fighting. I want to fight for you._

So tainted, so unworthy. The blue sky mocking, unreachable, impassive.

 _God, help me, please. Help me bring him home._

 Sam sighed, climbed into the drivers’ seat with a grimace. Tomorrow there might be an answer.

He wouldn’t give up hope.

 _Uh, hey. It’s … it’s me again._

 


End file.
